A Faceless Evil
by Aka 'anela
Summary: New Chapter Uploaded! A month after Lucas is dug from his grave things in Trinity aren't back to normal. Someone or something wants Caleb; a dark force that even Lucas can't see.
1. A Faceless Evil

**These characters don't belong to me…they belong to Shawn Cassidy and I am in no way making money off them. So in short…DON'T SUE!**  
  
His sore callused fingers wound tightly around the small piece of twine that hung loosely off his ratted blue jeans. Giving the small thread a quick tug he released the nuisance from the stitching in his jeans then tossing the thread aside he glanced down at the notebook paper littered with rough sketches of a griffin like creature. It was all he'd been drawing lately; he couldn't seem to get the creature out of his head. Shifting himself in his seat he fingered his pen that lay lazily on his desk as he mindlessly blocked out the knowledge that was slipping neatly and easily through the soft full lips of his teacher, Selena Coombs. Mesmerized by his drawings the young boy quickly began to loose track of the room around him, colors swirled around the well-used notebook making it the center of a disfigured universe.  
  
"Caleb, Caleb." The soft sweet voice reached through the swirling mass to where Caleb now resided. "Caleb, honey?" Then as quick as it had come the universe dwindled and faded from reality leaving the griffins on the blue- lined paper as the only evidence that it ever existed at all.  
  
Blinking once or twice the small boy looked into the eyes of his worried teacher. "Sorry Miss Coombs, I guess fell asleep." The quiet drawl left Caleb's mouth as he kept his gaze on the now steady paper. Lifting the notebook up he shoved it into his backpack and quickly zipped up the jumble of books, pens, and pencils.  
  
"Caleb, class has been over now for five minutes. Now I can't have children fallin asleep in my class." She sat seductively on the desk across from the young Buck. Her skirt reaching the top of her thigh as her smooth legs crossed themselves. "You wanna talk about it?" The motherly tone to her voice didn't hide the cool, smooth quality that rooted her sound.  
  
Caleb rose from his hard desk seat and slid the right strap of his backpack over the corresponding shoulder. Looking down at the floor his brow furrowed and his lips pursed themselves together, she could tell he was contemplating, thinking whether or not to tell her. "Naw I'd better not."  
  
She leaned forward and put one graceful hand on his shoulder, "Well if you do feel like you need to talk about it I'm here." She gave him her friendly thin lipped smile and hopped off the desk. "And Caleb…" She paused as he raised his head and looked up at her. "No more drawing in class okay?"  
  
"Alright, thanks. I'd better get home, Miss Holt's probably wonderin where I am." With that he sauntered out of the classroom closing the door behind him. Leaving a curious Miss Coombs behind.  
  
Stepping outside the school, Caleb soaked in the warmth of the late afternoon sun beating down on his face. Looking up into the blue May sky he wondered for a moment how anything could be wrong on a day like today. Then placing the remaining strap of his backpack over his left shoulder he continued on down the stairs and through the parking lot making his way to the boarding house. His thoughts centered on the mythological beings he had been drawing; Caleb didn't notice that he had walked to the sheriff's station instead. Looking confused as he stared at his reflection in the wide glass double doors he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"It's not polite to look into doorways Caleb." An all too familiar voice lectured from behind him. Turning around Caleb's confusion turned into a cold hard stare as he beheld his father.  
  
"What do you want?" Caleb accused. His brow furrowing for the second time that day. It was then that he felt the burning sensation happen behind his eyes, this too was familiar. It started happening after the night Merly died, every time Lucas looked at him the burning started; it worried Caleb.  
  
"Now I believe it was you who showed up on my doorstep, Caleb." Lucas gave his son a side-glance stare and walked closer to the young boy. "Can I help you with something?" Lowering himself to look Caleb straight in the eye he added, "Come with me son let's talk in private." Getting up he sauntered to the double doors and pushed one open motioning for Caleb to enter the air-conditioned building. Then giving Lucas one last uncertain look he followed staring continuously at the linoleum floor.  
  
The cool air hit him like a bullet, slipping over his skin in a cool liquid form. Caleb shivered silently as goose bumps paraded over his skin. It was as silent as a monastery and just as holy in its own ways. The front desk was absent of its constant supervisor, Ben Healy. Then as if reading his mind Lucas looked directly at the cold lonely desk, "Ben's gone on a house call. Now son, step into my office." Walking in front of him Caleb watched his father. It was then that he realized that Lucas never really walked or strolled. He moved with a purpose like an animal circling in for the kill, his destination unknown but certain. Entering the dim office was like entering a tomb only with a much more disturbing atmosphere. The darkness had made Caleb feel inferior and vulnerable before, but he was ready for it this time and met it head on, challenging its power with his own. Clearing the distance between himself and the chair in front of the sheriff's desk he placed his backpack on the carpeted floor.  
  
Taking his own place behind the polished wood desk, Lucas sat down and placed his elbows on the cool substance. "Now I know you're only in elementary school an all, but I think you've had more than enough time to delay your training." Leaning a little closer he raised one eyebrow as if waiting for a response.  
  
He was rewarded, "Trainin? What kinda trainin?" Caleb now sat down placing his hands on the arms of the chair. The power in the room was making him uncomfortable and he shifted back and forth, wanting to run but not daring to.  
  
"I'm no where close to leaving this place, not permanently anyway." Lucas shrugged a little recalling incident that had occurred only one month ago. Feeling the way the coffin felt around him, the dense foul air. Waving away the memory he began again. "And when I do you're not prepared to handle the responsibility, the immense power could swallow you and this town. Hell it almost did, now I can't let something like that happen again." Using his elbows as a foundation he stood up and walked around the desk facing his son he leaned against the hard cold wood.  
  
Caleb began to grasp what Lucas wanted; he was Lucas's heir and with that title came unimaginable responsibilities. "No thank you!" Reaching down in frustration Caleb grabbed his bag and began to leave the room. Half way out Lucas caught his arm in a near death grip. Turning around Caleb's eyes burned with furry, how dare Lucas try to stop him? Caleb felt the burning behind his eyes grow and spread; he felt the power within him yearning to be released yearning to fulfil Caleb's every wish.  
  
Staring at his son Lucas experienced a familiar sense of hate and power, but surrounding it, keeping the unimaginable force at bay was another presence. A presence just as powerful but more steady and focused. ::Merly Ann::, Lucas thought, ::so that's where you went off to.:: Keeping his eyes steady he stared at Caleb, almost daring him to a challenge. Then as if a switch had been flicked the anger fell from Caleb's features. Shaking his head as if awakening from a dream Caleb looked around the room a little bewildered.  
  
"What ya doin Lucas?" Caleb asked now staring at the hold the Sheriff had on him. Not answering Caleb, Lucas held his gaze staring deep into the boy before him. Something wasn't right; something else was slowly working its will, using his son as a vessel.  
  
You better get goin before Miz Holt calls and puts an APB out on you." Lucas said releasing the grip he had on Caleb's arm. "We'll talk later." He watched as the boy left, confusion hanging over his head, sullen and foreboding he walked through the police station giving a small wave to Ben whom had just returned. Lucas turned back to his office closing the door behind him. "What ever you are you better leave that boy alone." Sitting in the darkness he focused on whatever it was he had caught a glimpse of in the boy. Time after time he thought he'd finally found what was plaguing his child, but every time he got remotely close to seeing it for what it really was it grew fuzzy and eluded him once more.  
  
Suddenly he sat straight up and stared into something only he could see. "I may not know what you are but you won't get away with that…I won't give Caleb up without a fight!"  
  
A voice as soft and wispy as the wind drifted to the sheriff's ears, "You have no choice, the boy is mine. You have a second in line. Either let me have him or I'll take him."  
  
"The second in line is a dead, besides Caleb is the key. Find yourself another puppet." Lucas waited for an answer, but none came. The voice would not be swayed.  
  
***Three Hours Later***  
  
"What's wrong boy, you haven't even touched your dinner." The question left unanswered and unnoticed. "Caleb?" He'd been staring at his plate for about three minutes and as far as she could tell he hadn't blinked once. She stood up steadily and walked over to Caleb, his mannequin like appearance making her uneasy. Leaning forward she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "Caleb are you alright?" Nothing, she didn't even know if he was breathing. Panic set in.  
  
"Calm down Miz Holt, he's fine." The calm cool drawl circled the room from the open doorway.  
  
"You, what are you doing here?" Not leaving Caleb's side she gave Lucas a look that could kill. "What's wrong with him…I know you know!" Demanding an answer she stood up, unable to leave the young boy's side.  
  
"My boy's growing up, that's all." It was an explanation that left a million other questions in its wake. Lucas walked over with his trench coat trailing behind him. It had the effect of an extension of him rather than a simple garment. Motioning for Miss Holt to get out of the way he leaned in front of his son's face.  
  
::Burning, burning, burning…:: the word repeated itself over and over in Caleb's mind, and the feeling was ten times as worse. ::Stop it Lucas!:: He shouted in his head.  
  
::Not until you say it out loud. I can keep it up forever Caleb, now you say it out loud. What do you want me to do?::  
  
::Stop it! Stop it!:: "Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Caleb's eyes blinked and his view focused. "Lucas?" Miss Holt who was standing behind watching the whole scene with an odd sense of awe breathed a sigh of relief when Caleb started to yell.  
  
"How you doin son?" The intense look had left the Sheriff's face and was replaced with the all too familiar look of ease and control.  
  
Caleb rubbed his tired eyes; they felt droopy and loose. "Alright I guess, just a little tired though." He looked into the eyes of his father and felt a mixture of hate, loathing, fear, power, and beneath all of it was a tiny thread of love. He couldn't deny it, no matter how hard he tried there was love there, love for this demon who had killed his family along with half the people of Trinity. "I guess I'd better go to bed. Sorry Miss Holt but I'm not too hungry right now."  
  
"It's okay Caleb, you need some rest. I'll keep it warm for you if you decide you want it later on tonight." With that she turned around and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe you should take the day off of school tomorrow. Don't worry about missing any homework I'll take care of it." Lucas got up and led his son up the stairway. Before opening the door he put his hands on Caleb's shoulders and turned him around. "Are you still sure you don't want the training, you felt what happened tonight…" He didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
"You did that?" The accusation stopped Lucas short, but only for a second or two. "You stay away from me you hear!" Caleb went to turn around but was caught between Lucas and the wall.  
  
"Now son I'm only thinking of your welfare here. When the time comes you want to know you can handle it don't you?" One eyebrow rose complementing the question. "If this happens again you're going to wind up hurting more than Gail, you could end up hurting Boone, Rose, Miz Holt, or anyone you focus your anger at." He paused to let this sink in before making the offer. "Now I can teach you how to recognize it and to keep it under control. You and me, we're different. But you already know that don't you?"  
  
"I guess I do." Caleb answered, loathing how he had to agree with the man he hated but would one day become. ::Why wait::, Caleb said to himself. "Alright but only if you promise me somethin." Lucas waited. "Doctor Matt. I want Doctor Matt outta the hospital and sane!" Caleb paused, taking some lessons from his father. "Or else I won't do it, maybe swallowing this town will be better for the whole world." It was Caleb's turn to wait as he saw a million different reactions swarm through the sheriff's eyes, but not one crossed his face.  
  
::Not bad son- not bad::, "Deal." Was all Lucas had to say. With that he opened the door for his son and waved good night. Walking back down the stairs he couldn't help but smile. Every thing was working out just fine, maybe it wasn't so bad that Gail had lost the baby. After a while the Buck- blood always gets what it wants and it always wins.  
  
***Authors Notes*** Okay I'm still working on this one…kind of a cliff hanger I know but I'll write more soon I swear. ::looks up at the reader:: Well there is one thing I'll ask of you…if you wanna see more I need Feedback PLEASE tell me if I should go on with this story!! 


	2. Interlude to Dream

**Again I don't own any of these characters…except maybe for the little girl in this chapter…it all belongs to the one…the only…Shawn Cassidy!**  
  
Hunched, silent, and sullen over a desk of cluttered papers and unnumbered pencil shavings Caleb now slept. He'd made a deal with the devil and was now thinking of why he'd done it in the first place. Of course he wanted Dr. Matt back but making a deal with his father wasn't the best way to do it.  
  
In dreams he drifted in and out of consciences looking into the deep recesses of his unconscious mind he floated, a helpless feather on it's menacing winds. He was looking for answers, answers that he didn't know the questions to. Maybe in this state of truth he'd find them, then he'd be able to search for the questions they lay claim to. Mists of time clouded his vision as he beheld a dark dust ridden room, he'd seen this room before and no doubt would see it countless times again.  
  
The room looked as if its boards had rotted long ago and was being held up by hopes and dreams. The floor was bare except for strange clumps of dirt and grime. At a dark pine looking table sat a small figure, she looked as if she was five and her hair was a light brown with small pink ribbons entwined in it. Her eyes were shut tight as if she was silently willing something away. A small white dress hung loosely off her right shoulder and the numerous tears and rips made it nothing but rags. Clutched in a death grip between her small arms was a rag doll, its yarn hair moth eaten and its eyes had long ago fallen off. The small red mouth was upturned in a freakish grin that lay against the dolls smudged pail skin. The doll as far as Caleb could see was naked, its cloth body hidden by the girl's trembling arms.  
  
Caleb made his way toward the little girl quietly he kneeled beside her so as not scare her. Raising a hand to her frightened face he swept away the few strands of loose hair that had come loose and wound down her smooth face. She seemed not to notice and continued to cringe at an unseen horror. Placing his hand on her shoulder he looked into her face for a few more moments.  
  
"Hi." He started hoping he could comfort her from whatever she was afraid of. The girl slowly opened her strained eyes and Caleb saw the strangest color of blue he'd ever seen. Her eyes were shadows of blue-gray and they seemed alive, their colors moved and melted into each other.  
  
"Hi." The little girl mimicked back in a small song-like voice that was barely above a whisper. She waited her muscles tense and ready.  
  
"My name's Caleb. What's yours?" Caleb figured that if he started out simple it would be easier for her to open up and tell him what scared her so much.  
  
The girl's eyes lit up a little and began to sparkle. "He told me you'd come. But you took so long, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Her whisper floated into his ears sweetly and softly.  
  
"Who told you I'd come?" Stiffening in his legs began to grow, changing his position he leaned a little on the table she was sitting in front of. At the same time his right hand came to a rest on a small piece of crumpled paper, drawing his attention away from the little girl. What lay before him was a child's drawing of a winged lion without a head.  
  
"I ran out of pencil before I could finish it." Her voice disturbing his wild thoughts. Silently she jumped off the chair with her doll still clutched tightly between her chest and fragile arms.  
  
Caleb knew what the rest of the drawing was; it was what had been showing up on the corners of his homework and the edges of his notes in class. Looking up he saw that the little girl had made it clear across the decayed room. "Hey where are you going?" He yelled after her.  
  
Giggling slightly she motioned her hand for him to follow than took off running through an open door way into a darkened hallway.  
  
"Wait, just a minute!" He yelled after the disappearing figure. Getting up he clumsily ran after her dodging knocked over furniture and exposed boards rising out of the floor.  
  
She was fast for her age and he had trouble keeping up with her. Hallways led into parlor rooms, abandoned bedrooms, and stairs that led him up one hallway and down another. Strangely enough though he wasn't getting tired and was curious enough to keep following. Suddenly the small sound of footsteps he'd been following stopped and quit all together.  
  
Looking around Caleb found himself in a huge circular room; the walls were high and narrow and came to a point at the center of a huge dome. Surrounded by mirrors on all sides Caleb became very uneasy, he didn't like it in this room there was something off about it that Caleb couldn't place. He also noticed that the little girl had disappeared. A strange cold filtered itself through the room and slipped itself over Caleb's skin. Shivering tiny Goosebumps paraded over his skin in blissful glee. Backing up Caleb knew he had to get out of that room, right now or something terrible would happen. Breaking into a cold sweat he turned around quickly only to meet the wall; the door had disappeared.  
  
::My dreams my rules, my dreams my rules, my dreams my rules, my dreams my rules, my dreams my rules, my dreams my rules, my dreams my rules, my dreams my rules.::  
  
The small chant repeated itself over and over through Caleb's mind, if this really was his dream than he could make the door come back. Concentrating he stared at a spot in the wall and pictured a doorway in his mind. The small picture pushed against his thoughts forcing the image into reality but still the door eluded him.  
  
"This may be your dream." A cold voice said. "But the rules have changed." Leaving just as suddenly as it had came, it left Caleb with an odd since of familiarity and fear.  
  
"What do you mean the rules have changed?" Caleb yelled into the empty room. "If this is my dream I can…"  
  
"Not any longer." The voice cut him off. "I have you exactly where I want you! Prepare for my rules!" With that, all source of light was obliterated and Caleb was left alone in the dark silence of his mind.  
  
**AN** Okay not much of a cliff hanger and it's a really short chapter but I needed to get something down…I've been debating on where I want to go with this story but now I think I've got it. So R&R please…keeps the idea's flowing! 


End file.
